Never Run Away
by sherytra
Summary: Piper et Percy sont dans la cuisine. Il rient. Et soudain, sa question fuse, aussi innocente que cruelle. "Plus que jamais, Piper avait du mal à l'imaginer enfant. Un enfant qui avait ri, pleuré et fui des coups qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.". Un petit passage entre Piper et Percy, parce que j'adore l'amitié entre ces deux-là. (K par paranoïa) OS


**Salut ! Un nouvel petit OS ! **

**A vrai dire, j'ai hésité à le publier je sais que ce que je dis dedans n'est peut être pas vrai, car ça n'a jamais été explicité dans les livres, mais j'ai remarqué en lisant pas mal de fic' que beaucoup de gens pensaient comme moi, alors je me suis dit : « pourquoi pas ? ».**

**Une petite précision sur le contexte : Il est post-La maison d'Hadès, et Percy et Annabeth ont réussi à sortir du Tartare (bah c'est vrai, quoi).**

**Enjoy ! **

**Disclamer : tout est Rick Riordan, rien ne m'appartient.**

* * *

***Never Run Away***

Piper se cala un peu plus dans sa chaise et observa ses six amis assis autours de la table. Enfin, les quatre assis, en l'occurrence Léo, Hazel, Annabeth et Frank, et les deux debout : Jason et Percy.

Au début, tout allait plutôt bien. Léo avait mis l'Argos II en mode « navire classique » et non plus en mode « navire volant » à cause d'un problème technique. Jusque là, pas de problème, puis ils s'étaient fais attaquer par un monstre marins et ses acolytes. Très vite chacun avait prit sa place et avait commencé à se battre contre les espèces de crabes tentaculaires bipèdes. Piper avait saisit sa dague et l'avait plantée dans le sternum d'un monstre qui passait derrière elle. Elle cherchait Jason du regard quand elle aperçut quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas dû être là. _Percy._ Et Annabeth. Forcément. Jamais l'un sans l'autre ! Sauf que là, ils étaient sensés être dans l'infirmerie ou dans leurs chambre en train de se reposer pour se remettre de leur traversée du Tartare.

Et c'est pour cette raison que Percy et Jason se tenaient désormais face à face, Percy les bras croisés et Jason en train de lui crier dessus.

-Tu pouvais pas rester là où tu étais ? T'aimes à ce point là te faire taper dessus ?!

-Bien sûr que non ! Se défendit Percy, Mais il fallait qu'on intervienne, non ?

-Nan ! Tu t'es blessé au bras en plus ! Pourquoi t'es pas reparti quand t'as vu qu'on géré ?

-Mais je sais pas, moi ! J'allais pas m'enfuir !

-Tu m'agaces ! T'es complètement irresponsable ! Quand on est blessé on reste là où on est !

Percy jeta les bras en l'air et leva les yeux au ciel.

-ça va ! Finalement, on les a battu donc tu vas pas me faire un procès !

Jason se tu et regarda se contenta de le regarder.

-Bon d'accord je suis désolé... ça te va ? Admit Percy avec mauvaise grâce.

-Ouais... Excuses, je me suis un peu emporté.

Piper souffla et échangea un regard avec Annabeth.

-J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient se taper dessus ! Murmura Annabeth en se penchant vers elle.

-Je serai intervenue, je te jure ! répondit Piper de la même façon.

Elles eurent un rire.

-Bien, intervient Frank. Et maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-Je vais aller vérifier l'état du navire, répondit Léo.

Au même moment, son estomac grogna. Ils rirent.

-Désolé, dit-il, penaud.

-T'inquiète pas Léo, je vais aller faire quelques chose à manger, dit Annabeth. Puisque notre système de remplissage automatique des assiettes nous a lâché...

-Je m'occuperai de ça juste après, promit Léo avec un sourire.

Cependant Piper était concentrée sur Percy. Au moment où Annabeth avait fait sa proposition, il avait levé la tête et avait pâli.

-Euh... Annabeth... je vais y aller... tu devrais aller aider Léo avec le navire... pour les réparations je veux dire...

-ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

-Ben Léo, à peut être besoin d'un coup de main et t'es sans doute la mieux placée pour l'aider...

Léo ouvrit la bouche mais il croisa le regard de Percy qui hocha subtilement la tête de gauche à droite.

-Ouais, Percy a raison. Tu viens ?

-Euh... oui d'accord allons-y. Hésita-t-elle, mais qui fait à manger, du coup ?

-Je vais m'en occuper, sourit Percy.

-Bon à tout à l'heure, alors !

Le groupe se dispersa. Piper retourna dans sa chambre puis décida finalement d'aller donner un coup de main à Percy. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas cuisiné, mais elle pensait être capable de faire cuire des pâtes.

Piper hésita à toquer mais finalement ouvrit directement la porte de la cuisine. Elle était constituée d'un plan de travail au milieu de la pièce, de tiroirs multifonctions sur les murs et une délicieuse odeur flottait dans l'air.

-Je peux t'aider ?

Percy eu l'air surprit, mais sourit.

-Oui bien sûr.

-Qu'est ce qu'on mange ? demanda Piper en s'avançant et en fermant la porte et en se frottant les mains.

-Pâte au saumon et je crois qu'il reste assez de beurre pour faire des brownies.

-Hum ça a l'air bon !

-Je fait surtout avec ce qu'il reste, rit Percy.

-Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Piper en attrapant le beurre, 250g ça suffira ? Pour les brownies, je veux dire.

-Oui et oui.

- Pourquoi t'as pas voulu qu'Annabeth fasse la cuisine ?

Percy éclata de rire et Piper dû attendre cinq minute qu'il se calme.

-Une fois, l'année dernière, elle est venue à la maison quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, et elle a voulu faire des cookies...

- Et ? Encouragea Piper en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

- La cuisine s'en est toujours pas remise, je pense... rit Percy. T'aurais vu sa tête se jour là, quand elle a vu qu'elle avait mis trop de levure et qu'ils avait cramés !

Piper rit franchement cette fois.

-Donc, tu viens de nous sauver !

-Exactement !

Ils rirent en cœur.

-On est méchant quand même...

-Un peu, admit Piper.

Elle était surprise. Elle n'avait jamais était proche de lui comme d'Annabeth ou de Léo, mais elle se surprit à penser que rire avec Percy était facile et agréable.

-Comment ça se fait que tu saches cuisiner ?

Percy rangea le cacao qu'il venait de peser et se retourna vers elle en haussant le sourcil. Piper lui jeta un regard d'excuse.

-Désolée pour le cliché...

-T'inquiète pas, sourit Percy. En fait, quand j'étais petit, on avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts avec ma mère. Du coup, elle cumulait trois boulots et elle rentrait super tard le soir. Alors pour l'aider, quand je rentrais de l'école, je faisais à manger. Du coup, j'ai appris naturellement...

-T'es adorable comme gosse !

-Ben... C'est pas comme si on pouvait compter sur mon beau père...

Annabeth avait beaucoup parlé de « Gaby » à Piper. C'était quelqu'un qui l'avait beaucoup marqué. Mais il y avait une question que Piper se posait à son sujet...

-Il te battait ?

Sa question avait fusée aussi innocente que cruelle et déplacée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Piper en prit conscience lorsque la cuiller tomba des mains de Percy dans un bruit métallique. L'odeur de la cuisine sembla soudain moins alléchante, la douce chaleur diffusée par le four en train de chauffer lui parut tout à coup glaciale. Il la regardait de ses yeux clairs et son visage se ferma en quart de seconde. Fini le visage avenant et rieur, il avait l'air sérieux et dur. Elle pouvait l'imaginer vieux.

-Je suis désolée, je n'aurait pas dû... je... enfin...

Elle se tu devant l'expression de Percy. Elle lui faisait peur. Il y eut un grand moment de silence pendant lequel Piper essaya de se faire tellement petite qu'elle en arrêta de respirer. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil. Derrière son expression fermée, il avait l'air en plein combat intérieur. Soudain alors qu'il pesait la farine, il arrêta son geste, posa le paquet et se tourna vers elle en s'appuyant sur la table.

-Parfois. Quand il était sou.

Piper arrêta elle aussi son geste et recommença à respirer. Le visage de Percy n'est plus dur ou même fatigué, il semblait juste résigné.

-Je suis désolée. D'avoir abordé le sujet, je veux dire.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

-C'est pour ça... que tu as du mal avec Dionysos ? Tenta de nouveau Piper.

Tant qu'à avoir abordé le sujet autant aller jusqu'au bout plutôt que d'en faire un tabou. Percy se cala, le dos contre la table les mains appuyées derrière lui sur celle-ci, le regard dirigé vers le plafond. Il eut un pauvre sourire.

-Ouais...disons que ça fait partie des raisons pour lesquelles je l'aime pas.

-Je vois, murmura Piper en adoptant la même position que Percy.

Il fallait dire qu'il était plutôt fascinant, le plafond. Léo avait mis des projecteurs qui donnaient l'illusion que des bonbons tombaient en pluie. Des dragibus, des nounours, des chamallows... Léo était décidément trop allé au cinéma, mais Piper adora le concept. Elle avait presque envie de les attraper.

-Tu sais, reprit Percy. Ce n'est pas arrivé souvent mais, j'ai jamais oublié...

-Je ne peut pas dire que je comprend, admit Piper après un silence... mais...

Nouveau silence. Piper ne voulait pas trop lui poser de questions même si elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle avait peur de l'enjôler et elle ne voulait surtout pas que cela arrive. Elle voulait qu'il en parle par lui-même, pas sous l'influence de ses paroles.

-Un jour...

-Oui ? demanda Piper en se penchant en avant.

-En fait, tu veux vraiment savoir, hein ?

Piper lui rendit son sourire.

-Oui, mais je voulais pas parler pour pas t'influencer...

Ce fut cette phrase qui décida apparemment Percy à poursuivre.

-Un jour, il a recommencé. Il était vraiment torché cette fois là. J'avais à peine neuf ans. Ma mère rentrait tard. Mais... enfin, je ne voulais pas rester à la maison. Alors, quand il a fait nuit, j'ai pris un sac dans lequel j'ai mis un paquet de biscuit et une bouteille d'eau, et je suis parti.

-Toi ? Mais... Tu allais où ?

-N'importe où... droit devant moi. Je me croyais courageux mais je n'aurais pas supporté ça encore une fois. J'ai pris la fuite. Je me suis enfui. J'avais peur. J'avais mal. J'étais terrorisé et perdu. J'ai couru comme un fou, aussi loin et aussi vite que j'ai pu.

-Et après ?

-Après...il m'a fallut un quart d'heure pour reprendre mon souffle. Il faisait nuit et j'étais au beau milieu de central park. Je me suis assis sur un banc...Et j'ai décidé de renter.

-Quoi ?

-Et bien... C'est vrai qu'il y avait Gaby à l'appartement, mais il y avait aussi ma mère. Et je ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seule. Alors je suis rentré. Quand ma mère m'a vu, elle m'a demandé ce qui c'était passé, je lui ai dit que j'étais tombé et que je m'étais perdu en voulant la rejoindre à la gare. Elle n'a jamais remis ma version en doute, bien sûr, mais je pense qu'elle n'a pas était dupe, parce que c'est à partir de là qu'elle a commencé à me mettre en internat. Mais ce jour là... ce jour là, je me suis promis que peut importe ce qui arriverai, je ne fuirai plus jamais.

Piper écouta la fin du récit en silence. Le regard de Percy était à nouveau dur. Mais cette fois, il y avait quelque chose de nouveau...de la détermination ? Plus que jamais, Piper avait du mal à l'imaginer enfant. Un enfant qui avait ri, pleuré et fui des coups qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.

-Tu...

Percy se racla la gorge et recommença sa phrase, sa voix plus rauque que d'habitude ayant vacillée.

-Tu pourras éviter d'en parler à Annabeth, s'il te plaît ? Parce que si tu le fais, bon, déjà elle m'en voudra de ne pas lui en avoir parlé, et ensuite elle risque d'en parler à ma mère, ce que je préférerai éviter...

-Pourquoi ?

Elle savait quel sort avait connu Gaby et ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver de pire.

-C'est du passé maintenant. Elle a une nouvelle vie avec Paul... Gaby a été assez dur à supporter comme ça, je ne veux pas la faire culpabiliser encore plus. Elle a tourné la page. Et moi aussi, ajouta-t-il après un petit silence.

Piper hésita, mais tout avait été dit.

-Bon, dit elle avec un sourire en prenant la grande plaque de chocolat et le couteau pour la couper en morceaux derrière elle, on les fait ces brownies ?

Percy eut un sourire étonné puis ravi.

-Ouais !

Le soir,Piper entra dans sa chambre après avoir embrassé Jason. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel dégagé. Le repas du midi avait été excellent, mais Percy et elle avait été trop enthousiastes sur la quantité si bien qu'ils avaient à nouveau mangé des pâtes au saumon le soir. Son estomac était plein et près à craquer. Elle était somnolente, heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas eu une autre attaque dans l'après midi. Lorsqu'elle se coucha elle repensa à la scène de Percy et Jason le matin. Jason qui disait à Percy qu'il aurait dû partir et Percy qui répondait outré qu'il n'allait quand même pas fuir. Sur le coup, elle avait jugé cette réaction de Percy excessive. Puis, elle se rappela Percy et elle dans la cuisine en train de regarder une pluie de bonbons. Et Percy qui lui racontait comment il avait fui les coups de son beau-père, et promis de ne plus jamais fuir.

* * *

**Voilà ! Merci de votre lecture ! :)**


End file.
